Love is a mystery
by Darkano95
Summary: Nami is in love with Luffy in the New World. But Luffy being a nakama loving idiot that doesn't know what love between a man and a woman is, gives her many doubt about what she has to do. So she decides for a start to talk to him but it will not go as she planned. A LuNa fanfic. Don't expect lemon before the last two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first of all, I'd like to say that I'm French so I'm still not perfect at English and this is my first fanfiction. So I want you to tell me if there is something wrong. I started this because I'm a big fan of the LuffyxNami pair and recently, I'm truly sad about the fact that there is very few LuNa fanfic going on today. I'm much of a reader than a writer so I've read more than a hundred LuNa fanfic and I love Yasaonna-chan's fanfic but even she doesn't write as much as before. So with the experience of reading many LuNa fanfic, I decided to write myself a new one and hope that many will do some writing for the entire LuNa fan that won't give up on this couple like me.**

**Before I start, I'd like to say some things about my story. This story doesn't have a Luffy POV. If you have read the manga or seen the anime, you will remember that Luffy doesn't think. What I say by that is that we don't see Luffy say in his mind "I think that…" and it's one of Luffy's character point. We can see a thoughtful Luffy but Oda did not let us hear what Luffy is thinking. So I'm going to keep this in this story. And Nami is already in love with him so she can be OOC from your point but it's a Nami that many people will love and I speak from experience. I'm also a Japanese dub fan but I will not insert Japanese words because I think its lame when someone tries to insert a random word. But I think I will still use "Mugiwara" (only for dialogue) or "mikan" or some other that everyone knows.**

In the New World, where many pirates are in their journey to become Pirate King, there is one small but worldly renewed crew lead by their goofy captain. The youngest pirate of the Worst Generation and a head with a bounty of 400 million berry, the pirate Straw-hat Luffy. This story starts with a thoughtful navigator drinking her mikan juice in the kitchen.

*sigh* Nami's sigh was heard by everyone in the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong Nami-san?" said Sanji who was still washing the dishes after lunch. Usopp was helping him and Chopper was reading some medical book in the sick bay next to the kitchen. It was a bright day but the wind was cold so almost everyone was inside the ship.

Nami stands up from her chair after she drank her mikan juice and she start walking toward the door. After she exits the kitchen and start walking downstairs, Usopp thought out loud "She didn't notice us. I wonder what she is thinking." He then turned to see a moping Sanji on the floor saying "She didn't even reply to me. What did I do to offend you Nami-swan? If I did something to hurt my beloved Nami-san…" He then gets up with a Kitchen knife and said "I WILL KILL MYSELF!" A panicked Usopp tried to stop and comfort him by saying "AHHH STOP SANJI DON'T BE HASTY! And first of all it's not even the first time that she ignores you." Sanji then turned to Usopp with a glare and burned with rage "What did you say you shitty long-nosed bastard!" Usopp's cry was heard by almost everyone"AHHH SANJI DON'T BE HASTY!"

…..

Nami walks into the Aquarium room to see a bored Zoro, a working Franky and a tea and coffee drinking Brook and Robin. She then asks to no one in particularly "Where is Luffy?" But before answering, Robin asked "Are we close to the next island, Nami?" Nami said that they will be at the next island in less than two days. Zoro then said with a smirk "So why are searching Luffy if it's not to tell him that the next island is close?" Nami, with a tint of red cheeks, responded with another question "I can't look for my captain for other things?" But Zoro said "We've had lunch 1 hour ago and it's not time to drop anchor so I don't know what you want from him." The other ones were all adults so they understood and they couldn't just listen.

"Let her Zoro, she just SUPER want to be by her king's side" said Franky with a smirk like Zoro's one, still repairing something. Nami blushed redder.

"Luffy is still not the king, Franky. I think that he is more of a prince. And Nami is more of a princess than a queen" said Robin with a big smile. She is the most sadistic one but she will take it easy for now because she is not alone and Nami couldn't take all the teasing. Nami was now blushing hard.

"Yohohohohoho, I couldn't agree more Robin-san and could you show me your panties" said Brook

"No" Robin responded coldly

"That's harsh" said Brook

"Are you kidding me, this woman a princess?! She is the greediest woman in the world. Pirate Queen is a perfect title for her" said Zoro with a nodding Franky. Now Nami was angry and she just wanted to beat half of the guys here and search for Luffy. And she did. She beat Zoro and Franky to death and she want to Luffy after Robin said that he is at the bathroom because he played with Usopp's gunpowder. Nami didn't think about what she said or the place he was at and she just went at the place where Luffy is supposed to be. She was in auto pilot and went at the bathroom while she was cursing at the aquarium group that was teasing her.

….

She opened the door and she cursed the God that had her see everything. Luffy was just there before her with a towel on his head and nothing down. It seems that she opened the door at the same time as him and it lead to this situation. Nami was blushing even harder than when Robin and the others were teasing her. She was in front of a naked Luffy and what's more he wasn't even trying to hide anything.

"Oh Nami, What's up?"

"…." She couldn't even respond to him.

"Hmm? Oh you wanted go in the bathroom. Well, it's free you can go" He walked past her and started to dress up. He noticed that Nami has not moved an inch so he went in front of her and got his face to close to her "Oi Nami, what are you doing?"

"W..Wel..Well, I was go..going to ta..talk to you?" Even she wasn't sure. But what she did know, it was that she can't look at him after seeing THAT. But with his face this close, even she don't know what to do.

"What did you want to talk?"

"Don't mind I've already forgotten" She couldn't take anymore so she just fled before making some mistake.

"Nami is weird today" thought Luffy out loud. He just went out and went in the kitchen for some snacks.

…..

Nami was at her room and thinking about what she did see at the bathroom. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Luffy's naked body was in her head the whole time. She had her head in her pillow because she didn't know what to do for her blushing face. She couldn't see anyone like that. That's when…

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" someone happily called her name. She could almost see him dance like Bon Clay with a plate on each hand and one on his leg while standing with just the other leg.

"Do you want some snacks?" with his waiter/butler voice now.

"No thanks Sanji-kun, could you leave me alone until dinner please" with a soft tone to not hurt him or his feelings.

"No problem Mademoiselle" he just went to the kitchen.

...

In the kitchen, there was now Robin, Chopper and Luffy with Usopp. When Sanji opened the door, Luffy yelled "OI SANJI, I'm hungry make me a snack".

"NO, you won't have any because my beautiful Nami-swan doesn't want one and I'm not going to make one just for you" said Sanji.

"Oi Sanji can you make one for us?" said Usopp and Chopper cheerfully.

"SHUT UP, I only make one for woman" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were pouting and Robin was laughing a little at their antics.

"Robin, can you help us" Usopp and Luffy were begging Robin now.

"Oi you shitty bastard, don't hinder Robin-chwan or I will fillet you." Sanji threatened.

Robin was going to tell Sanji to make snacks but she just got an idea and she was going to have fun. She did know what happened at the bathroom because she used her power after telling Nami that Lufy was at the bathroom. The bathroom incident wasn't her plan because she didn't think that Nami would just go there without thinking but now it was different.

"Luffy, if you have Nami come here for snacks, I will have Sanji cook you more than a little snacks" She whispered to Luffy and Usopp, the latter who was next to the former. "But you have to do it alone"

"OK" Luffy went to Nami with his grin. He was going to have his big snacks.

"What are you planning Robin? Even I can see that you're planning something" asked a curious Usopp.

"Nothing, I'm just doing some help"

…

"OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII, NAMIIII"

Nami was startled to hear her captain call her. She was shutting herself a little to avoid him but he came himself and it's not even dinner time. She could swear she was possessed by some devil.

…..

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Robin-chan" said Sanji.

"Nothing, it's just that it felt like someone was thinking badly about me."

"WHHAAAAAT?! Who is that guy that is thinking about my Robin-chan. I will fillet him. I won't give her to anyone!" a burning Sanji said.

"She didn't say that it was a guy and she said that it was badly so it's not what you think" Usopp said with sweat drops.

"WHHAAAAAT?! Who is that guy that is thinking BADLY about my Robin-chan, I will fillet him."

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LISTENING TO HALF THE THING PEOPLE SAY?!" said Usopp who couldn't take it

Robin and Chopper were having sweat drops and they just decided to keep quiet.

…..

Luffy opened the door to find Nami on her bed cuddling her pillow. She was wearing a pink tank with blue-white striped short shorts.

"Oi Nami come with me so that Robin tell Sanji to give more snacks to us" said Luffy honest as ever

Nami didn't want to know why because she had a feeling that Robin was involved so she just said no.

"Naamiiiiiiii" Luffy was now pouting before her and begged her to come to while she was sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I said "no" Luffy so go out of my room" she said something like that but in her mind it was more like 'Don't look at me with these puppy eyes and don't come so close to me. I can't stand being so close to you in my state.'

But then a serious Luffy said "Oi Nami".

Nami was surprised but she responded "What is it Luffy?"

With a big grin he said "If you come with me, I will show you a good thing later, so come with me, please?"

A blushing Nami thought 'You already showed me many good things an hour or two before'

"Nami? You're red, are you okay?" he said while he was slowly approaching her face and he put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever" he was now frowning "Maybe it's better to show to Chopper" he said as she became redder.

"No, its okay I'm alright" she said still red.

"Really?" he didn't seem convinced so she said "I give up, I will go with you because I started to be a little hungry".

"Really?! Thanks Nami, I love you!" He just had to say that and hug her tightly to make her steam from blushing too much. Even if she knew that it was friendly, she just couldn't contain her happiness so she hugged him until he broke it himself. It was like three seconds but to her it was more than satisfying.

"So Luffy, what is the good thing you wanted to show me?" she was a little curious.

"I will show you when the time comes" said Luffy with his usual smile.

They started to head toward the kitchen.

…**..**

**My first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope that you find it good. If not you can tell me what's wrong so that I can make some change. This story is something I came up this morning so I don't know the ending. It's not short but it's not long. It's a thing I made for the LuNa fans as a LuNa fans in the hope that more people start making LuNa fanfic. I think I might add ZoRo but I didn't read much ZoRo fanfic, it was mostly within the LuNa fanfics. Also I would like to turn it an M-rated fanfiction but I don't know. Like I said my goal is to give motivation for more LuNa fanfic writer and I've seen that there is maybe more readers for T-rated than M-rated. I'd like to have you opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm very happy that there is still LuNa fans and I'm very thankful for your reviews. There is already many people expecting much from me but I want to remind them that it's my first fanfic. You might be disappointed if you expect too much. And I'm more of a humor fan than a romance fan (even if I come here for romance story, without humor it's not like One Piece). One Piece is like that so the amount of romance is lesser than the amount of humor. You will understand this sooner or later ^^**

…

Luffy and Nami went to the dining room together. Once they reached it, they saw their three sword style swordsman with the previous group sitting next to Robin on the couch.

"Yo Zoro, are you hungry too?" Luffy asked to his first mate with his usual grin.

"I'm not like you."Zoro smirked "I just wanted some booze but that pervert cook is being his usual crappy self so he doesn't want to give me anything".

"What did you say marimo?!" Sanji glared at the first mate.

Zoro looked straight at him "I said you're acting like a lonely hormonal woman."

"OK, I WILL FILLET YOU HERE AND NOW SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji started to walk toward him.

"Try if you can shitty cook." They were now having their usual head to head, glaring at each other with flame around them, with Luffy laughing at their antics. Nami could have snapped and hit them both, but she chose to ignore them and go to Robin's side.

"Seems like Luffy had succeeded to bring you here," Robin said while Nami was sitting down. Nami looked suspiciously at Robin and said "It's not like you didn't use you power to see what happened, isn't it?"

Robin laughed "I can't hide you anything." She then looked at Nami with a smile "So, what do you plan to do with Luffy?"

Nami sighed and said "I don't know."

Robin then looked at the guys.

"Marimo," said Sanji

"Ero-cook," responded Zoro

"Cyclops," countered Sanji

"Dartboard," said Zoro

The two were still going at it and the three idiots composed of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were laughing while watching them like it was some kind of show.

"Well, first of all, we can do something for that." Robin pointed at Zoro and Sanji.

Nami thought they started to become annoying too. "Sanji-kun, can you cook me something. I'm a little hungry."

"YESSSS, NAMI-SWAAAN," Sanji responded with his heart-shaped eyes.

"For me too, Sanji," Luffy said.

Usopp and Chopper jumped and said "Make something for us too, Sanji."

"Sanji, can you make it double to Luffy?" asked Robin with a smile.

"If it's my Robin-chwan's wish, I will make it," Sanji responded with the same expression.

"And some booze for Zoro." Robin continued.

"YESSSS, ROBIN-CHWAAAN," Sanji said without thinking and turned to start making things.

Zoro turned to Robin and smiled at her. Robin looked at him and did the same. Nami was close to Zoro and Robin so she saw them and started to smirk. "Robin, you are not hiding something from me?" Robin didn't show some change at her question. "Who knows?" Nami cursed that Poker face but she didn't say anymore because she knows that she will lose in less than three minutes if she tried to tease Robin. So she turned to Zoro, but he was already sleeping loudly, spread on the floor, with Luffy trying to pop the bubble coming out of his nose without touching it.

She sighed and she said "I give up; this will be too hard for me."

"I hope you're not talking about Luffy," Robin said with a smile.

Nami turned red and mumbled 'That's why I said that I won't be able to win against her. I can't say a thing that will not be misunderstood.'

…..

After the snacks, at the end of the afternoon, Luffy and Zoro started to sleep on the lawn deck close to the railing where Usopp and Chopper were fishing. Brook joined them and played some soft tune while Nami was looking at them, leaning against the railing in front of the dining room. Robin went to the Observation room to search some book. Franky was currently at the dining room with Sanji for some Cola.

'I wonder what is the good thing he wanted to show me,' thought Nami. While she was thinking about what it could be, her mind started to wander and remembered about the bathroom incident. She was red and sighed, never taking her eyes from the sleeping Luffy.

Zoro started to awake from his nap at that moment.

"Ah, Zoro-san you're awake? I'm sorry if my music disturbed you sleep." Brook bowed slightly.

"No, it's getting colder so I couldn't sleep," Zoro responded.

"Now that you say it, I feel like I'm getting chills," Brook said. "Ah but I don't have a skin so I can't get chills, Yohohohohoho."

"And here I thought that you didn't make any skull jokes today." Zoro sweat dropped.

Then Zoro noticed that someone was looking this way. He looked and found their navigator looking at the captain with a slightly blushing face. 'Looks like she still didn't say anything to him' He then looked at Luffy 'I think I can help her a little. It must be difficult with someone like Luffy so I can understand and pity her a little… But wait… I can use this situation.' Zoro then smirked. 'If I can make Nami indebted to me, I can remove my debts.' He lay down once more and looked at the sky.' But wait… if I just help her, she will only erase a small amount of my huge debts. So I think it's better to hinder her by staying at Luffy's side and make him busy so that she can't talk to him. If I do something like that, she will come for my help so that she can be alone with him, and at that time, I just have to say "I will help you if you erase my debts". Luffy can't do anything without causing some trouble so she will realize sooner or later that she must need some support. She has Robin but if I stay constantly by Luffy's side, she will think it's better to ask help to me. This is a perfect plan. Who has said that I was an idiot, I just don't prefer use my brain but this matter can't be resolved by strength so I don't have a choice '.

"Oi, wake up Luffy." Zoro shook him.

Luffy mumbled "Give me five minutes."

Zoro hit him on his head. "I'm not your mom, you idiot," Zoro said.

Luffy still slept.

'I don't have any choice, ain't it?' Zoro thought. "I will give you my meat later so wake up," Zoro said without any choice.

At a speed that would even surprise Kizaru, Luffy sat before Zoro and said "You're gonna give me your meat?" Luffy's eyes turned meat and he had drool on his mouth.

"…Y..Yeah." He couldn't say "no" anymore.

"Thanks Zoro" he said and started to hug him.

"Ah! Don't drool on me!" Zoro tried to break free from him. He then started to feel someone's jealousy but didn't have the courage to look. This unexpected situation can be used for his plan but it can also kill him with more debts.

….

When Luffy hugged Zoro, Nami thought 'Why is he hugging Zoro?! I thought he hugged me because he liked me but… maybe it's different. Well Luffy always looked like someone who would hug strangers if they give him some meat… I think I can use it.' She was a little red and she smiled while thinking about a scene where she gives some meat to Luffy and he hugs her. She sighed and she thought about what she was thinking at lunch before searching him. If she somehow knows that Luffy loves her, she will confess to him. If he loves her but doesn't understand his own feelings, she will make him understand it. But if he doesn't love her and doesn't understand what love is, she has to make him fall in love with her and make him understand it. It leads her to the same decision made at lunch. She needs to talk to him and know his feelings. First of all, he has to be alone.

…

"If you want the meat, you have to train with me," Zoro said to Luffy.

"EEEHHHHH?!" Luffy looked like he wanted to complain.

"You want the meat or not?" Zoro said.

"Yes, but why I must train with you" Luffy said with Usopp, Chopper and Brook looking at them.

"We can't eat dinner with what we ate after lunch, so I wanted to do some training before that and it can be interesting to train with you once in a while."Zoro explained.

Usopp then said "If it's just for burning your energy, you can do it in playing. Chopper and I can join you guys like that." Chopper nodded at this.

Brook said "I don't have anything to burn or any muscle to train but I can still play with you, Yohohohohohoho."

"I don't want to do your child play, so give up on this," Zoro said to Usopp.

"But Zoro, I want to play too. If it's just training, I can do it tomorrow with you so can we play today," Luffy said.

Zoro thought that using the training card for another day was better since he just needed time to make Nami need his help. He didn't have another choice.

"Ok, I give up," Zoro said reluctantly.

"Shishishishi, thank you Zoro" Luffy said with his grin.

"So what do we play?" said Chopper.

"What about hide and seek?" Usopp said.

"Don't you have something less childish?" Zoro responded.

Usopp then started "Don't underestimate this game! It's a game inherited through the generations. There was a time where I…"

"So who's gonna be the seeker?" Luffy interrupted.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING," Usopp yelled.

"Chopper will find everyone with his nose so he can't be the seeker and Brook can go through the walls with his soul so it's not good."Zoro explained.

"Wait, what about everyone, why don't we ask everyone else to play too?" Luffy said with a smile.

"It's a good idea, so let's start by asking everyone first."Usopp said.

But Zoro started to realize something "Wait a minute. Don't ask to Nami." If he is not by Luffy's side, Nami can talk to him and his plan for erase his debts will sink in the water. He don't even know if he is gonna be the seeker or if Luffy is gonna be it but in either case, it's not like he will be with him during the game.

"Why can't Nami play with us?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Euh… Nothing," Zoro couldn't say that it was for his debt, so he just has to do with it. And it's not like these two are gonna be together too. For this game, they need two seekers for the whole ship. He has to make sure the two of them are in the hiding teams, so that they will not meet as a seeker finding the hiding one or as two seekers being together and searching for the others.

Zoro with his resolved face thought 'I will do anything to erase that stupid dept, even if I have to be the bad guy of this story'

…..

After everyone gathered and decided who's gonna be the seekers.

"So the seekers are…" Usopp started while Brook beat a drum to start the suspense with Franky flashing some lights, before stopping to the two chosen ones.

"ZORO AND SANJI" Usopp yelled while the two of them were having their eyes shadowed from hearing the news.

And then suddenly the two of them yelled "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I WITH THIS SHITTY COOK/SWORDSMAN?!" at the same time.

Franky then said with a smirk "Do you need a better reason than the fact that you make a good combination for jokes."

Then again the two of them yelled "I WILL SLASH/FILLET YOU BASTARD".

"Even your threats are not so different," said Franky with a sweat drop.

Nami explained "Well, you know, Robin has her power and Franky knows Sunny more than anyone in this world so he knows all the potential hiding places."

Usopp then said "Sanji, you are the one who said things like 'I will find all the ladies aven in the darkest place, so that I can prove my love for them' so you insisted that Nami has to be in the hiding group like Robin".

Chopper said "And Zoro, you wanted to be the seeker with someone other than Luffy and Nami for some reason that you didn't want to explain".

Robin added "You were the two people that wanted to be the seeker the most so it can't be helped."

Zoro thought that he succeeded at his plan now that Nami and Luffy were in the hiding sides but now he was stuck with the crappy cook. He just couldn't stand THAT. He did think that he will do anything to erase his debts but he didn't thought he will be alone with HIM of all people. He thought for a second and he had an idea.

"Oi Usopp, you don't have a reason, so you can take my place," Zoro said.

"I don't mind but are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah" Zoro responded. Usopp agreed without thinking so much.

If Nami and Luffy won't be in the seeker's side, he doesn't have any problem. They mustn't be in a situation where the two of them are alone. The other guys all have a reason to not be seekers but these two don't have one, so to make sure none of these two are going to be the seekers, he had to be one himself. But if it's Usopp and Sanji, there is no problem. It made him feel a little bad but it's for the debt and Nami unfairly made these debts. So she would be happy if she erase these debts after he do a little or a big favor.

Usopp called for attention and said "I'll explain the rules. You have ten minutes to hide, after these ten minutes, if Sanji and I couldn't find you all in less than thirty minutes, it will be our loss. And if we find you all, it will be your loss."

Zoro said "Haki's use is prohibited, crappy cook."

"I know that, shitty marimo," Sanji responded.

Zoro turned to Luffy "You too Luffy, you can't make Usopp faint before he finds you."

"Shishishishi, I know," Luffy said.

"Oi, don't insult me Zoro, I won't even faint before one of the 4 Emperors," Usopp said

"Is that true Usopp?" Chopper asked with sparkling eyes.

Franky then said "But it's a little boring just like that. Why don't we add a punishment?"

"Good idea," Robin said "If Sanji and Usopp find us all, we will do whatever they want for one day, starting tomorrow. But if they can't find us all, the ones that weren't found at the end, can do whatever they want to these two only. The ones that were found can't do anything and will just live tomorrow like every day. That way, this is fair for Usopp and Sanji because they are only two."

"Robin-chwaaan, you're so smart" Sanji said but after he thought what he can do to the ladies, he just had a nosebleed. But he won't do anything to them; he wasn't a gentleman if he uses a punishment to make them do something they don't want to do. So he promised himself that he won't do anything to the women. His eye turned to Zoro and thought what he can make him do. He thought about things like "polish my shoes" and it made him smirk darkly.

Nami, who didn't know of Sanji's resolve and only saw his nosebleed, and Zoro who saw Sanji's smirk both thought "I can't let him win even if I have to die" with a strong will of winning around them.

Usopp didn't have anything special in mind but he thought about making Franky build a lot of tools he designed himself.

Nami and Robin didn't have anything special in mind. Sanji was already their slave, even if they don't say it out loud, and Usopp was Usopp. Teasing a coward won't do anything for Robin and with her power; she didn't need more hands to help her. Usopp was as poor as Luffy so Nami has no interest too. In fact she would have loved having Luffy for one day to herself.

Franky and Brook thought about asking Usopp to help them with some repair or to maintain instruments but they didn't need anything to Sanji.

Zoro, Luffy and Chopper thought about making Sanji cook all kind of things and to serve them. Zoro, like the girls, didn't want to do a thing to Usopp. The two others play all the time with him so they don't know what to do.

Then Robin said "But even so, I think some people will be a little dissatisfied. So I thought of another thing."

Everyone looked at her.

"If some people are not interested in the punishment, they can do a wish at the next island. Nami said, at lunch, that we will reach the next island in less than two days, isn't it?"Robin looked at Nami.

Nami nodded "At our usual speed, we will be there in the morning, the day after tomorrow."

Robin smiled at her and continued "The ones that are interested in the punishment will do it tomorrow but the ones that aren't, can make any wish at the island. And it has to be something the others can realize".

Some were still lost.

She explained "For example, if I win but I have no interest in punishing Sanji or Usopp, I can make one wish at the island. And this wish is not only related to those who had lost, so it can be anyone. I can ask Zoro to help me carry the bags or ask Nami for money. I can ask something to anybody as long as they can do it."

"SO I CAN ASK NAMI-SWAAN AND ROBIN-CHWAAN TO DATE WITH ME?!" Sanji yelled.

"Well… yes," Robin said.

While some of the others were talking about what they would wish, Robin came to Nami's side and told her with a smile "Use this chance to spend a day with Luffy".

Nami, a little red, smirked and said "I'm definitely going to win this".

Zoro overheard Nami and thought 'HOLY CRAP'

Usopp then said loud enough for everyone "Now that it's decided, we can start the game. Don't forget, you have ten minutes to hide in the ship."

Sanji said while smoking "Ten minutes is too long, make it five".

Usopp then said "Really? OK, so you have 5 minutes. Now then, GAME START".

…**.**

**It was really tiring. I just did it on a whim, so don't expect the same amount of time I took to make this after the first chapter to make the third one. The next one is going to be fun with some good thing (I'm not talking about the thing Luffy said in the first chapter but maybe I will include that too). Review please, it gives me more motivation and I know now that the other fanfiction authors were not lying ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back… Well, I was bored so I just started making the new chapter. I wanted to wait a little longer because I've been a little disappointed by the amount of review I've got for the second chapter. I've got half the review I had for the first. So I was thinking "maybe my story is not interesting and good enough" (think of me at the corner of a room with a dark mood). But for the 4 people that did a review, I had to continue. So here is the new chapter. Ah, I've nearly forgotten to tell you that I will make the M-rated chapter(s) in a sequel and keep this one T-rated. It's better like that for the ones that don't want to read lemon. But there will still be smut for the humor part. **

* * *

The game started and now everyone separates through different directions. They have 5 minutes to hide and they have to keep hiding until the end of the game to win, which is 30 minutes after the end of the 5 minutes. And everyone was hyped up by the right for a wish, at the next island. Well, almost everyone, because Zoro was already satisfied with the right to make Sanji do everything he will say to him. But the right-to-a-wish thing made his plan backfire. If Nami win this game, she will have the right to do whatever she wants and he is sure that it has something to do with Luffy. In other words, his plan to make his debt disappear will fail. And the worst is that he can't do anything to make Nami lose since he is also in the hiding team. And to think it was Robin, of all people, that made his plan backfire. He doesn't have any other choice than to pray Nami's lose. He still doesn't believe in God but he is in a pinch that can't be resolved by force so he has to believe. First of all, he has to hide. He will be damned if he is found by that love cook. But...

Zoro looked at the room he is now, frowned and said "When did Franky change the storage room with another bathroom?"

… He is lost… again.

...

Nami was heading toward the storage room. At first she thought that it was an obvious place to hide so she just dismissed the idea. But then, she remembered something.

She opened the door of the storage room, looked if there was anyone else, and when she made sure no one saw her, she started to walk toward the other side of the room. Then, she went to the left side and opened a hatch behind the barrels.

"Weird, I thought that I've left the barrels on the hatch," a confused Nami thought out loud.

This was something Nami asked to Franky when he made the ship. This is a little room made to store the most part of their treasure. If she just left all their treasure at the storage room, Luffy will just use it on a whim. So, this room is only known to Franky and herself. But it's probably not a secret for Robin.

She started to climb down until she reaches that room. There is not so much light because there is only one small window that will not be noticed by the idiots of the crew. The room was almost half the size of her room and it's already filled with piles of treasures. So much that only one person can be here without stepping on the treasures.

"Ouch!" Nami suddenly heard a voice.

"Who is there?" She looked up more closely at the person that made this sound.

"Is that you Nami?" the person asked. She then saw a figure stand up.

Nami began to see who it was and yelled "Luffy?!"

"Shishishishi, look at that Nami, I didn't think I would find a treasure on my own ship" he said showing the treasure to her.

"Why are you here?!" Nami yelled, not looking the slightest bit happy about the fact that Luffy is here despite being alone with him.

He raised his hands and started to explain his little adventure "Well, you know, I thought about hiding in the storage, so I went there and I've been hiding behind the barrels for 2 minutes. But then I was a little bored so I started to look for some meat but I only found drinks. I've lifted many things like cases or barrels and under one the barrels, I found that strange little door. I opened it and I found this pile of treasures."

Nami had a nerve popping out. "Why did you start getting bored after only 2 minutes?!" It can't be possible that you start getting bored after 2 minutes when you have to hide 30 minutes. Then again, it was Luffy, so it was possible after all.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. He thought that if Nami saw this treasure, she will be the most happy. "You are not happy?"

Nami sighed and said "Luffy, this is the treasure I've hidden for storing more money. So it was already our treasure."

Luffy, with a somewhat understanding face, put his right fist on his left palm and said "Oh, I see."

Nami then said "You better come down; there is some sharp things in that treasure so you will have painful experiences on your butt if you sit there, like the one you felt before." She looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Shishishishi, Ok." Luffy started to come down but Nami remembered that there isn't any place for two people down here

"Wait a minute Luffy!" Nami said but he tripped on something and made him fall on her.

She was about to push him immediately but then, they heard some sounds at the storage room.

Luffy began to look up and said "Someone entered the storage room."

Nami was half sitting on the floor and Luffy fell on her, between her legs so his face was now, too close to hers and the position is too much embarrassing for her.

'Why did we have to be in this situation?!' Nami thought.

"Lu- " Nami began to say but Luffy put his hand on her mouth. Nami was already red and she kept blushing at each action.

"I don't know who entered in the storage room but he will probably hear us so keep your voice down," Luffy whispered with a serious voice.

Luffy took his hand from her mouth but Nami kept looking at him.

'It's strange to see him serious like this. Well, I think it's because he is always acting like a child that when he is serious, he seems so cool, but I prefer the goofy one when he is with me.' Nami thought again.

"Shishishishi, it's getting exciting isn't it," Luffy said with his grin.

Nami smiled fondly at him 'That's the Luffy I know.'

But then, she remembered their position and Nami said with an irritated face "Can you get up? It's getting uncomfortable."

"But there is no other place I can sit down," Luffy replied.

"Then sit on the treasures even if there is some sharp things," Nami said.

She thought that he will start whining but he looked straight at her with a blank expression.

"W..What are you looking?" Nami said with a half irritated, half blushing face.

Luffy began to smile brightly and said "I thought something interesting."

"W..What are you talking about?" Nami now had a curious face.

Luffy lifted Nami and at a great speed, he sat down where Nami was half sitting and put Nami on his lap. "Now we can sit down together, no?" Luffy said, looking at Nami over her shoulder.

Nami blushed madly when she saw their new situation. "What are you doing you idiot?!" she yelled.

"Oi Nami, you're too loud!" he half yelled, half whispered.

Nami became quiet and the two of them were trying to hear if there was movement in the storage room. They heard the door a second time.

"How much time is left?" Luffy whispered on her shoulder.

Nami shivered a little and said "I don't know. I've lost the count from the moment I came here."

'And it's mostly your fault,' she thought, blushing a little.

Luffy looked at her and said "It's hard to talk in this position."

He grabbed Nami by her hips and turned her around. Nami yelped a little but she didn't have time to protest.

"It's better like that," Luffy grinned.

Nami couldn't look at him considering how much she was blushing and how much this position was embarrassing for her. He was making her heart race and he was the one that led them to this position but he wasn't showing any sign of embarrassment or special feelings toward her on his face. That made her also a little angry.

She looked at him and she saw him look at some golden crown. He stretched to grab it and show her.

"Look at that Nami, I found a crown." Luffy placed that crown on his head after taking is straw hat off.

"I look like a king, no?" he grinned to her.

Nami smiled at him and said "You are already our king." She then took his crown off and put his straw-hat on his head. "But I prefer this crown. It's a special crown for our special crew's captain."

Luffy grinned at her and put the captain's crown on her head. "Like that, you are our Queen, Shishishishi."

Nami was redder than Luffy's cardigan. She knew that he didn't mean anything like 'you are my queen' or something like that, because he doesn't know how to say something indirectly. He was always honest and didn't turn around the bush when he wanted to say something. But she just wanted to hug and kiss him with all her heart. She refrained herself to do something stupid, so she avoided looking at him for now. She was also a little sad that after all that, she was the only one being excited about being this close, and she was the only one showing some feelings, that he wasn't catching at all.

She couldn't look at him with a sad face, so she just put her forehead on his shoulder and said "I'm a little tired, could you let me stay like that?"

Luffy nodded. Nami realized that if someone was to come here, the situation will surely be misunderstood. But she didn't want to let him go… Time passed and the room was silent.

As she was close to him, she wanted to do something to him before the end of the game. After the end, she probably won't have a chance like this. Nami looked at his neck. She still had her head on his left shoulder looking at his way. She wanted to kiss his neck and she blushed at that thought.

'Calm down Nami, if you do something like that to Luffy, he will think you're weird,' Nami thought.

She moved her head a little so that her chin was on his shoulder now.

'Luffy didn't move. If I move closer to his neck, he will think I'm weird but if it's on his shoulder, where my head is already placed, he won't think anything of it.' Nami put her lips on his shoulder. Fortunately for her, Luffy's left shoulder was a little exposed when Nami moved her head. So she put her lips directly on his skin.

Nami was still red and her heart was racing again. She wanted to lick that spot, but she decided that it will be too bold and that she can't say any excuse for her action if he notices it.

She moved her hands behind his back and hugged him hard to make it seem like she hugged her pillow. Her chest was against his, she moaned a little and she could feel herself becoming redder.

'If someone finds us like this, I will surely die from embarrassment. But with this, I'm just an inch from his neck.' Nami moved her lips and she put them, slowly on the spot between his neck and left shoulder.

At this point, she was ready to do anything. So she put all her courage in her next action and moved to her goal.

Nami raises her head and says "Luffy, I…"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Luffy was already sleeping.

… There was a silence. The only sound that could be heard was Luffy's snoring. Nami couldn't hear it at first and she understood that it was because of her heartbeat that was too loud. It was covering his snoring… But…

Something snapped in Nami and then, a black aura came out.

"WAKE UP LUFFY!" Nami punched him so hard that his head was at the other side of the wall he was leaning.

He brought his head back and yelled "What are doing Nami?!" But he immediately calmed down and he started to shake when he saw the scary-looking Nami.

"Since when were you sleeping?" Nami asked with a tone that made Luffy sweat abnormally.

"Huh?" Luffy was confused and didn't understand because of his forced wake up that made him a little dizzy.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU SLEEPING?" she repeated more furiously with her dark voice.

Luffy was as terrified as when he is beaten by his grandpa Garp.

"W..When you said you were a little tired, I think?" Luffy said still sweating.

"So you were asleep the whole time?" Nami said as she was becoming normal.

Nami was looking down for a moment. Luffy blinked, he didn't know what happened but he seemed to have hurt her.

"Sorry" Luffy said plainly.

Nami raised her head and looked at him "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You seemed a little sad so I thought I must apologize, even if I don't know what I did," Luffy said with a sweet smile and patting her head a little.

Nami smiled at him and hugged him gently. Luffy was not surprised, but he was confused.

"Nami?" Luffy said.

"It's not your fault," Nami said still hugging him.

"LUFFYYYYYYYYY, NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII," Luffy and Nami heard Chopper's voice.

They looked at each other and remembered something.

"I've completely forgotten about the game," Nami said.

"It means that we won?" Luffy asked.

"Yes" Nami smiled.

"Shishishishi, we have to first get up and then see everyone," Luffy grinned.

"Y..Yes, o..of course!" She got up and started to climb up before Luffy.

...

Luffy and Nami were the last ones to come. Nami was looking at everyone and she was seeing some odd things. First was that Brook was kneeling down and crying. Second was that Sanji was looking at the sea while smoking but he had a gloomy aura around him. She could have sworn seeing a crying Sanji at the moment she came on the deck but when she saw that gloomy aura, she just thought that what she saw was the cry of his soul and she just let him be. The third one was Zoro, he was wet from head to toes and even his clothes are drenched.

"What's going on everyone?" Nami asked.

"Oh, looks like the remaining winners came. Usopp! You can start announcing the results," Franky said.

"Listen to me everyone; the game's winners are… Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Robin!"

"SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEER" Franky made his pose.

Nami thought about the winners and said "Now I know why Sanji-kun is in that state." She had a little pity for him.

"WHY COULDN'T I FIND ANY OF THE LADIES?!" Sanji yelled to the heavens while standing on the railings. There was a big wave at that moment and it made Sanji's cry a little epic and funny.

"And…"He turned around to see everyone. "Why did I only found monsters?!" said Sanji pointing to Chopper, Franky and Brook.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MONSTERS?!" the three of them yelled.

Nami and Luffy went to Robin while the guys were arguing with a crying Sanji. Luffy had his arms behind his head the whole time and he was laughing at Sanji.

"Robin, why was Brook crying a little while ago?" Nami asked.

"Well..." Robin pointed to Brook, thinking that she didn't have to explain herself.

"You're not the only one who is sad. My wish and my dream to see many panties… this was the biggest chance to fulfill it but Sanji-san has ruined my dream," Brook cried.

"Not my fault! You think I can't find you at hide and seek if you just play dead in the sick bay like its normal!" Sanji yelled at him.

He then continued "More importantly, I couldn't even find my loved ones and prove them my love. Do you know my pain?!"

"Stupid," said Zoro.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MARIMO?!"Sanji yelled at Zoro. "And why are you drenched like that. Don't tell me you jumped at the sea! That be cheating, we said to only hide in the ship."

"I don't need to do that to win against you," Zoro said.

"WHA-" Sanji started.

"Calm down Sanji," Usopp said. "If you want to know, I saw Zoro coming out of the bathroom when I called him."

"So that means," Sanji said while looking at Zoro. "You were hiding in the bathtub?!"He looked at him in shock and then, he suddenly started laughing at him.

"Why did you go in such a place to hide, are you an idiot? Ah I know the answer so you don't need to tell me," said a still laughing Sanji.

Zoro was irritated but he turned to Franky and said "Oi Franky, why did you invert the place of the bathroom and storage room?!"

"I didn't invert anything! And you said something similar last week for the boy's dorm and the toilet!" Franky yelled at him. Now Sanji was laughing so hard that his previous depression was like a lie.

"Shishishishi, everyone's funny. But I'm starting to be a little hungry. SANJI, MAKE DINNER!" Luffy yelled cheerfully.

"Ok, I heard you shitty captain." Sanji responded.

Everyone, beside the girls, is heading toward the dining room.

Robin whispered to Nami "Something good happened?"

Nami was a bit surprised but said "Well…, yes but there is still no change."

Robin smiled and started to walk toward the dining room "You can still try tonight."

"Tonight?" Nami asked to no one. She then remembered that Luffy had look-out duty tonight. She smiled and thought 'It's the best moment to improve our relationship. I have to be as close to him as possible before the next island or it the date will be for nothing.'

...

**I have to say, I don't understand how someone as lazy as myself can do 3000 words for a chapter. I thought that it was luck for the second chapter but I did it for the third one. Anyway, I hope that you will support me. I can't do anything if there isn't anyone to make me continue this story. So please review. I can't understand your thoughts if you don't review me so don't think things like 'It's a good chapter. But I don't need to tell him because he will understand'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. Between the World cup, the new game of One Piece and many other things, I didn't have time to write something. But I didn't have my share of LuNa for the week so I thought that I better fill it with my own fanfic ^^**

**One thing I wanted to say. When I change someone's clothing, it's always very similar to the clothing of the anime or manga. I'm not good at these things but I want the best so I prefer to use Oda's design so that everyone will be satisfied. I'm just changing some things like the color or the pattern on the clothes but that's all. Nami's clothing will be very similar to the chapter 705. For the one that didn't make to Dressrosa, type "Nami chap 705". **

**I loved everyone's review but I want to remind you that I'm French. I can't understand any language beside French and English (and oral Japanese). So please try to review in English even if you're not good at it. Forgive me for being lazy at trying to learn other languages.**

**You can now enjoy our favorite couple's night (and I'm not saying something dirty… I think)**

Everyone went to the dining room for dinner. By the time Sanji finished making dinner; Nami has taken a bath. She took a white swimsuit top, like the one she wore at Dressrosa, with mikans patterns on it and some blue short shorts. She also took the same necklace she wore at Dressrosa. She was going to give her all at night. Even if these won't work on Luffy, she wasn't going to make him fall in love with her in something unattractive. This is war and defeat is not an option. She was going to make him hers, even if she has to become his, first. Not that she mind.

It was like any dinner of our favorite crew. Luffy was stealing from everyone's plate, and the others besides Robin and Brook kept complaining to him.

Usopp stood up and pointed his finger at Luffy "Oi Luffy, don't steal my meat!"

Luffy looked at him and smiled "I'm stealing from everyone so don't be angry."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" Usopp yelled at him.

Nami was sighing. She was sitting next to Luffy, on his right, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. Well, she didn't think that she would win against meat, but the thought made her a little angry. How can she lose to some meat? Maybe she has to change her style a little. No, she would still lose. Luffy already met plenty of women but didn't fall for anyone of them after all.

She sighed again. What did she do to have a love rival that isn't even a living being? Well it was once but no more. And Luffy prefer them dead. It was a little creepy when you think like that. She then looked at the meat on her plate.

'I'll just eat it, so that I can cool my anger down,' she thought.

"What's wrong, Nami? You don't want the meat? I'll just eat if you don't want it." Luffy took her meat with his fingers.

"Ah wait a minute, Luffy." She tried to grab her meat with her hand but it just slipped because of some meat sauce and Luffy swallowed it all. Nami was shaking in anger, she couldn't even get her revenge against the meat and it went to Luffy.

Sanji then yelled "Oi Luffy, how dare you eat my special 'I-love-you-Nami-swan' meat?!"

Now, Nami was a little happy that Luffy ate the meat after what Sanji said.

"Shishishi, it was good," Luffy said with a smile.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING!" Sanji kicked the top of Luffy's head, leaving a little bump on it.

Luffy then looked at Nami. He was looking with a blank face and Nami noticed it. She asked "What's wrong Luffy?"

He was still looking at her. He took her right hand with his and said "Nami…"

"Lu..Luffy?" She started blushing. He was still looking deeply at her and held her hand like trying to tell her something important.

"Nami…,"he repeated.

He smiled at her and said "You have some sauce on your hand."

…The room fell silent. Everyone was paying attention to them because of Luffy's past seriousness but now, there was one innocent reindeer, confused by everyone's silence, one cook that was kept silent by the archeologist's power, a swordsman that had a relieved face, a skeleton that didn't have any face and the remaining people that had their eyes shadowed, including the navigator.

Nami was feeling mad and she just wanted to beat him. But she was interrupted by a weird feeling on her finger. She looked and she blushed madly at what she was seeing.

"Lu..Luffy, what are you doing?!" He put her finger in her mouth and licked it. He looked at her, released her finger and said "It's a waste to wipe it so I'm licking it." He continued what he was doing. He licked her fingers one after another, putting in his mouth and sucking them till there was no trace of sauce on it. Nami was blushing redder at his action and her heart was beating ten timed faster. Everyone was looking with shock, beside Robin that chuckled a little. Sanji wanted to kill Luffy if it was not for Robin that tied him and kept him from making sounds with her power.

Zoro was thinking and sweating hard but nothing could explain the situation before him. The only thing that he knew was that the situation was unfavorable to him. He could see his chance of wiping his debts drifting away.

…

Everyone, beside Luffy, went to their dorms. Luffy was climbing up the ladder to the crow's nest. Nami went to her room where Robin was reading a book, sitting on her bed.

"I thought that you wanted to improve your relation with Luffy. Maybe you are satisfied with the dinner's unexpected situation?" Robin asked with a smile.

Nami blushed and said "It will be weird if I went there directly. And I can't face him after what he did." She mumbled the last part.

Robin chuckled. "You should take a blanket with you. I'm sure Luffy forgot to take one. It will be a good excuse to go there."

Nami turned to her. "There is already one there, no?"

"That one was drenched from Zoro's sweat because he tried to train at night, on look out duty," Robin told her.

Nami had disgust written on her face but she found a pretext to talk with Luffy. 'Zoro is useful for once,' she thought.

Now that she thinks about Zoro, she remembered that Robin and Zoro seems more close that she thought when she saw them in the dining room. Maybe she can help Robin in appreciation for the thing she did for Luffy and herself. But for now she had something to do with the captain.

Nami went out of the room with a blanket. As soon as she went out, she felt the cold weather that didn't change since their last stop in a winter island. It wasn't as cold as when they sailed off the island but it wasn't the best weather to be in short shorts. She wrapped the blanket around her and went to the ladder.

She climbed it quickly because she took the blanket off to climb up. She opened the hatch and she saw a sleeping Luffy on the couch, snoring loudly.

Nami's mood changed and something snapped in her. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

She punched him so hard that his rubber nose couldn't be seen for 5 seconds. "What are doing, Nami?" he asked in annoyance.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Why are sleeping this soon on look out duty? What will you do if we are attacked in the middle of the night?" Honestly, she was more annoyed about the fact that he went to sleep when she wanted to talk with him. But she couldn't neglect the fact that they could be attacked when he was sleeping.

"I will fight them," he said with a smile.

Nami bonked his head and said "It's too dangerous if we are suddenly attacked. If we're surrounded by the navy's elites, even you can't fight them all."

"Sorry," Luffy said with sad puppy eyes.

Nami couldn't yell at him anymore when she saw him in that state. "If you understand, then it's good."

Luffy smiled and said with a serious voice "Nami…"

"Hmm?" Nami looked at him.

"I won't die, and I will protect you all," he said with a resolved, determined face.

Nami smiled "I know."

Still looking deep in his eyes, Nami realized that she still had the blanket with her. "I took a blanket for you." She tossed it on his head.

Luffy looked at it and said "Ah, I forgot that Robin told me there weren't any blankets in the crow's nest because of Zoro."

"That's why I took it for you," she said.

"We all know that you won't remember something like that," she continued with a laughing Luffy.

Nami suddenly started to get chills because of the cold room. Luffy noticed it and took her hand.

"Lu..Luffy? What are you…"she tried to ask him but he pulled her toward him and put her between his legs.

Nami blushed but she couldn't say anything. She came to talk to him but she was between his legs and he was now hugging her from behind. He put his chin on her right shoulder and he wrapped the blanket completely around them so that only their heads are popping out. She could even feel his chest and abs on her back.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" She half yelled with a blushing face. She didn't know if she sounded pleased or irritated.

"You looked cold so I thought that it will be warmer like this," Luffy said.

"But why between your legs? You can put me next to you," she said. She was more stating a fact than complaining to him.

Luffy thought over a little and said with a smile "No, it's much warmer like this. When we were hiding at the storage room, I liked the warm feeling when I was hugging you."

Well, she couldn't help but agree with him. And she wanted to be close to him so he sort of fulfilled her wish, in another way. But she wanted more.

She then decided to use this situation. 'I might be a little selfish but I want to be in his arms longer and closer to him. I just have to change sides so that he can hug me from the front.'

"Luffy? Didn't you say that this position was a little uncomfortable and difficult to talk before? It's better to h..hug f..from the fr..front, no?" Nami said looking at him on her right.

But then Luffy said "We were sitting on the floor and you were on my lap so I couldn't put my chin like this, on your shoulder, and you couldn't lean on me because of my head. On the couch, backwards seems more uncomfortable."

Nami wanted to protest but he was right. 'I can't even think reasonably while Luffy is calm and is thinking about my comfort. If I don't get a grip, I will just be hugged by Luffy without making any progress. More than some small happiness, I need to get the bigger one. But I need to make a thing clear to him before that,' she thought.

Nami half turned around and said, "Luffy, even if you don't mean anything wrong, you can't do something like this to anyone, okay? It can be misunderstood," Nami said seriously.

Luffy nodded. "So you don't want me to warm you like that?" Luffy asked with a blank face.

Nami blushed and she told him quickly "No! I mean, y-you can't do this to so-someone other th-than m-m-m-me, okay?"

Luffy was confused but he grinned "Okay."

Nami smiled. She leaned against him. She put her head on his left shoulder and thought 'I need to tell and teach him many things that he can't do to someone other than me. Well, I will just take it slowly.'

As she was thinking, Luffy had moved his right hand. It went down slowly against her stomach until it reached her shorts. He moved it again so that it rested on her right thigh. Nami gave a small moan at his movement. His left hand didn't move from her stomach. But it was almost completely wrapped around her waist so that it rested on her right hip and he was caressing it a little so that Nami can warm up a little more. He didn't know why Nami make weird sound though.

Nami was shaking a little at each touch. She was so turned on that it hurt her, and Luffy, being clueless like usual, thought that she was shaking from the cold so he went on and caressed her hips more. She wanted to jump on him and kiss him from the moment they were in this situation. Now she didn't know if she can control herself.

'I start to regret wearing such clothes. The only things that are covered are the places he can't touch. So he can touch as much skin as he can. I'm so happy that he is touching me even if he is just trying to keep me warm but if I can't touch or kiss him, it's just plain torture.' Nami was agonizing in his touch while wanting even more from him.

Luffy only rubbed her waist with his left hand but his right hand on her thigh wasn't moving at all. Her upper body was warm because of Luffy's arm, his chest and the blanket but her legs were a little cold.

'For now, I don't have any idea of what to do to make him fall in love with me. And that idiot is just torturing me with his wonderful touch. So I think it's better to make him look at me more and keep his attention at me. Maybe something will happen,' she thought with a smirk.

"Luffy ~" Nami called him seductively.

Luffy looked at her. He was leaning on the couch when Nami leaned on him.

Nami was now a little afraid of asking him. She just loses her will when he looks at her. And his face was so close that he could kiss her nose if he wanted. Her will disappeared completely. But she wasn't going to give up.

"Ca..can you warm my legs too? The blanket is not enough." Nami looked at his reaction.

Luffy grinned and said "No problem."

He started to move his right hand and caressed her right thigh. He also moved his left hand from her hip so that it rested on her left thigh and started to caress it too. Nami left a small purr and she was surprised how it felt good. She wanted more, more from him and her arousal wasn't ending since he went to close to that place. She then felt something on her shoulder. She looked at it and she saw Luffy licking it.

"Luffy!" Nami looked with wide eyes.

Luffy was confused at himself.

Nami saw this and asked, "What's wrong Luffy?"

Luffy looked at her and said "Don't know. Your shoulder looked delicious so I tried to taste it but I don't know why I used my tongue. Maybe it's because I don't want to eat you."

Nami blushed and shrugged off the last part 'It might be that Luffy's animal instinct has started to awaken. So he had it in him. I start to see some hope.'

Luffy then continued "But somehow you neck looks more delicious."

Nami blushed hard. At that moment, she just wanted to tell him it's okay to kiss, suck or bite her neck as much as he wants but decided to keep her mouth close. If it went like that, Luffy will only discover the pleasure of the human body but will not understand what love is. She has to make him understand that first. After that, he can ravage her as much as he wants.

Luffy took his left hand off her thigh and put it around her waist once again. He pulled Nami more to his chest and he looked at her. Nami understood that she can only enjoy the feelings at that point, so she leaned against him more and she closed her eyes, not knowing that Luffy was looking at her.

"Nami? Do you want to sleep?" Luffy asked.

Nami's eyes went wide 'He will tell me to go back to my room! I must say something quickly.'

"No, I..," before she had time to say something, Luffy laid down on the couch after turning Nami to his side. He then covered them with the blankets.

He looked at her with a smile, "Now you can sleep."

'Wh-what does it mean?! Don't tell me! I WILL SLEEP WITH LUFFY ALL NIGHT! W-wait, he didn't say that it was all night,' a panicked Nami thought.

"Do you have to tell Robin that you will sleep here?" Luffy asked.

'HE SAID IT!' Nami thought again.

She finally opened her mouth and said "N-No, it's okay, don't worry for that."

She then said in her mind 'I'm very sorry Robin; this is a chance in my life that won't happen soon. I hope you won't worry about me.'

Nami was on Luffy, her chest against his and her head beside his, with entwined legs. Nami had her hands on his chest and Luffy had his hands around her waist. Nami has reached her limits and her blush has reached her neck.

Then…

"Ah, I forgot a thing," Luffy said.

Nami looked at him and asked "What's wrong, Luffy?"

He looked at her and said, "Can you get up a little, please?"

Nami nodded and sat on his left leg, thinking about what was going on. Then, Luffy took his cardigan off and tossed it near the couch. Nami was panicking.

"Lu-Luffy? Why are you undressing?" Nami asked looking between her fingers while trying to not look.

"I can't sleep with a top," Luffy said. He lay down once again, pulled her to him and said, "Now I can sleep, Shishishishi."

Nami was blushing redder and thought 'BUT NOW I CAN'T SLEEP!'

She was now on the same position as before. But the only thing that was between her and Luffy was her swimsuit top, it was almost as sleeping nude with him. And she will have to put her hands, directly on his skin. But she didn't mind that. She even thought that it's better. And she can touch has much has she wants on this position. But…

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

He was already sleeping… again.

She sighed with a smile and she whispered, "Not once but twice a day. I would have killed you if we were doing something more intimate, you know?"

She was poking on his chest, still looking at his face with the same smile. She thought that if Luffy is sleeping, she can make up for all the feeling he made her feel. She just has to restrict herself of doing something a little overboard.

She took her hands and run it on his soft hair. She then went to his face and kissed his cheek for a long moment. It lasted at least 30 seconds to burn it in her memory.

Laying her head beside his one, she said "Love is really a mysterious feeling. Even if the one I love is an idiot that can't understand my feelings, I can't help but love him more and more." She kissed his forehead now.

Somehow, Luffy's snoring stopped. Nami thought that Luffy woke up but he was just sleeping without snoring. She smiled and kissed him on his other cheek.

She went to his left ear and whispered "I love you Luffy. You might be an idiot but you are my idiot. And I don't want you to change in something else."

Luffy had a smile but he was still sleeping.

Nami looked at his lips. She promised herself that she would not do something to him, beyond kissing places other than his lips but she was craving for it. She took her right hand and touched his lips. She was biting her bottom lip while touching Luffy's lips.

"Luffy," she murmured.

She wanted to kiss him so much that it was hurting her. One of her fingers entered Luffy's mouth. She then remembered the dinner's situation. She took Luffy's hand and put one of his fingers in her mouth. She licked and sucked on it like he did to her. Only, she had lust on her eyes while doing it.

"Luffy~" she purred.

Nami just wanted to find some release; she was too much aroused. She was trying to resist from the moment Luffy was caressing her thigh until now but it was going to be difficult. Being in that clothing with a half naked Luffy isn't helping at all.

Nami thought out loud, "I can't sleep like that. What am I going to do?"

…**..**

**Thanks everyone for reading and I'm very sorry for the ones that are in the same state as Nami but were disappointed at the end. I just have a big problem. I said that I was going to make the lemon chapter(s) in a sequel so the rating doesn't change from T. But I don't know if what I wanted to imply with Nami was beyond T and more M. My idea of the scene isn't very descriptive and there isn't any words like, you know… because I prefer leave it to your imagination.**

**But I had a doubt and I decided to keep it for the next chapter after reading what you think about it. And one more thing, I will be out for around one month from July 10****th****. I don't know if I can update before that but I will try to do it. But please, don't expect much because I can't start if I don't have any opinion for Nami's scene.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, it took me more than 10 days for my motivation to come back since I got home. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm happy to know that there are many newcomers. **

**You probably have noticed that I changed the rating from T to M but there will be nothing graphic soon. I changed it because some people told me to make it M. I don't know if it's because they want lemons or if it's because they think it's not suited for people below 16 years old. Nowadays kids look at all sorts of films, even the ones where it says 'not suited for people below 18'. And all the films have these implied sex scenes. They don't make films without it in America. But well that's a different problem. I still didn't make any plan for my story. I'm doing things progressively and I'm writing this story in a way that you can all appreciate it, but I understood after reading many past fanfics that people only thinks about the lemon scenes and don't really care about the story. It's the case if the story is boring or if there is too much lemon scenes. So I think that there won't be lemons before the last two chapters. For the things like the implied action of Nami, I leave it to your imagination ;)**

Luffy and Nami were still sleeping peacefully before morning. Nami felt asleep after she found relief and got dressed again so that Luffy won't be freaked out by finding her completely naked when he wakes up. She was sleeping on top of him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her hands on his chest while he had his hands on her back.

Nami woke up first, like always. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She looked down and smiled at the sleeping man under her.

"Good morning, Luffy", she said still smiling but Luffy was still asleep.

Nami didn't take her eyes off him and she started thinking about the last night.

'I can't believe I've slept with Luffy… we didn't do anything but I did something shameful,' she thought with a slightly blushing face.

'I've done it while thinking about him more than once but now I've done it on top of him while he was sleeping!' She thought again with her face blushing more.

She also wanted to change her underwear now that she thought about it.

But first…

"Luffy! Luffy!" She tried to wake him up but he was still sleeping.

So…

"WAKE UP, LUFFY!" She punched him on his head and he woke up instantly.

"It hurts Nami! What are you doing?" Luffy half yelled.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I woke you by the force," Nami responded.

Lufyy rubbed his head, "I don't understand why you can hurt me when you don't have haki," he didn't ask, he already classified it as a mystery.

'There is no defense against the fist of love' Nami thought. She wouldn't say something like that out loud to Luffy. It would almost be like saying "I love you" to him and she still didn't have the courage to say it when he is awake. She forgot where she heard that phrase but that didn't matter.

She noticed that Luffy was frowning a little.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy was now sitting, still topless with his arms and legs crossed, showing that he was thinking, "Hmmmm, I've seen a weird dream but I can't remember it."

Nami stood up and took his cardigan. "You don't remember anything?"

Luffy was still thinking and then, "Ah, I remember that you were undressing in front of me."

Nami has stopped moving. "WHAT?!"

"I was still sleeping and… you tried to eat me…. I think." Luffy said looking at her blankly.

"Why would I want to eat you?" Nami said with half lidded eyes.

"I don't know. I just know that you were licking me… so I thought that you would eat me" Luffy said. He didn't notice that Nami's eyes went wide.

'Don't tell me… he had a dream about what I've done when he was sleeping. I knew I shouldn't have said something out loud even if he was asleep, he had a dream because of that.' Nami was panicking.

"But I'm sure that it was a good dream, if you were eating me it would be a nightmare but I don't feel like it was bad, why?" Luffy said. Nami was blushing hard. She needed to make him think about something else.

"It's probably nothing important. You don't want to go down?" Nami said.

Luffy looked at her and grinned "Of course I want."

He took his cardigan and planned to go down but Nami stopped him and told him in a menacing voice "If you say to someone that we were sleeping together, I will be sure to make a week where there will be no meat for meal on this ship, understand?"

Luffy gulped and nodded to her. He may have all the power on this ship but she has all the power on Sanji, which means on the food. Sanji won't let someone starve to death but a week without meat just means a vegetarian week for him. For Luffy, it means hell.

"If you understand you can go down." As soon as she said it, he jumped down and went to Brook and Franky who were on the way to the dining room.

Nami went down quietly to her room without anyone noticing. Robin wasn't there so she must be in the dining room. Nami went to the bathroom with some clothes. She took a shower and wore a white tank top with some blue short shorts (Strong World flashback).

She remembered that she used Luffy's body for her needs yesterday. Like kissing, licking and all. She is a little ashamed of herself because she was happy that she left things on his body but Chopper will find out that something is strange from the scent so she needs Luffy to take a shower. She went outside to find Luffy sitting close to a sleeping Zoro.

Luffy saw her and made a sign for coming quietly. She went to him and was about to tell him to take a shower, but Luffy spoke first.

"Hey Nami, do you remember when I said that I will show you a good thing if you came with me for the food yesterday?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Well, yes I remember," she responded.

"I will show you now," Luffy said with a grin. Nami misunderstood something and said.

"W..Wait, Zoro is still here," she blushed.

Luffy looked blankly at her, "Of course Zoro is here, because it has something to do with him."

There was now an awkward silence. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and a vein popped on her head. "Don't tell me it's some stupid joke Luffy?"

She looked ready to punch him.

"No. Look." He showed her a flower.

"What's with this flower?" she asked.

"Don't mind for now," Luffy said with a grin.

"More importantly, look," he continued.

He took the flower and placed it below Zoro's nose.

"Ro..Ro.." Zoro murmured in his sleep.

"Ro?" Nami said.

"Ro..bin.. come..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Luffy took the flower back and said with a grin "You see, funny isn't it?"

"I don't really understand." Nami looked confused.

Luffy then started to tell about what Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and himself were talking about a week ago.

*flashback*

Usopp looked at Chopper "Why are you covering your nose Chopper? …Don't tell me that it turned purple, it will be ridiculous."

"No, you idiot, it's just that your scent is different and I don't like this scent."Chopper said still covering his nose.

"Ah sorry, I used pesticide on my Pop greens and I didn't take a shower yet," Usopp said.

"No wonder…" Chopper said having difficulty to keep talking with his covered nose.

Zoro was sleeping close to them but he woke up at the start of the conversation. He sat on the grass and said with a smirk "I don't think that your normal smell is that different from your pesticide."

"What did you say Zoro?!" Usopp said with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"It's just a joke," Zoro said.

Chopper then said "Usopp smells like gunpowder normally."

"Well it's to be expected, for someone that doesn't use guns, you've got a lot of gunpowder for your explosives," Zoro said.

"What is Zoro's smell?"Usopp asked.

"Steel," responded Chopper. "By the way, Luffy smells like.."

"Meat.." Zoro and Usopp said at the same time.

"Don't even need to smell," said Usopp.

Luffy only laughed, he was listening to them while looking at sky.

"What about the others?" asked Luffy to Chopper.

"Well, Nami smells like.."

"Mikan.." the three others said.

"..and money." said Chopper.

"I was going to say it," said Zoro with his eyes rolling.

Chopper continued, "Sanji smells like.."

"Crap, Shit, Waste," Zoro said.

"I HEARD YOU MARIMO," someone that isn't even needed to name yelled.

"He smells like cigarettes and seafood," Chopper said.

Zoro then said, "You heard him Luffy? Seafood, so you can eat him and his ugly eyebrow"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT MARIMO?"

Then Luffy said "No thanks, I don't like the smell of cigarettes."

"Luffy doesn't like your smell shit cook." Zoro said so that Sanji hears him.

"I DON'T CARE; I ONLY WANT THE LADIES TO LIKE MY SMELL."

"So who is the next?" Zoro asked.

"DON'T IGNORE ME."

Usopp said, "Well we've done the first five members so by the order the next one is Chopper. What do you smell like?"

"How should I know?" Chopper responded with a blank face.

"True," Usopp said.

"So, next?" Luffy asked.

"The next one is Robin," Usopp said.

Zoro's attention was all on Chopper now.

"She smells like flowers," Chopper said.

"Flowers?" repeated the three others.

"I don't know if it's because of her Devil Fruit or if it's because she likes flowers," Chopper said.

"I was sure she would have the smell of books," said Luffy.

"Me too," said Usopp.

"I thought she would have the smell of coffee," Zoro said.

Chopper continued "After Robin, there is Franky."

"Cola.." all three said at the same time.

Chopper nodded and said "And Brook smells like tea."

"Are you sure he doesn't smell like a corpse," Usopp said.

"A skeleton isn't a corpse, he was a corpse before becoming a skeleton," said Chopper.

"Why does Franky and Brook smell like their favorite drinks?" Usopp asked.

"They should smell like cyborg and skeleton. Zoro doesn't smell like wine after all and like he said, Robin doesn't smell of coffee too."

"I don't know," Chopper said.

*Flashback over*

Luffy grinned to Nami and said "Then I tried to make Zoro smell things that smell like us when he is asleep and he sleep talk each time about us. Funny, isn't it?"

Nami found it more interesting than funny. She smirked evilly and said "Can you give me this flower Luffy? I want to try something."

Luffy gave the flower to Nami and she put it below Zoro's nose.

"zzzzzzzz.. Robin..zzzzzz.. Don't always look at these book, woman..zzzzzz.. Look more at me..zzzzzzzzzzzz," Zoro sleep talked and Nami took the flower back.

Nami smirked more and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

He then said "Why does he want Robin to look at him?"

Nami rolled her eyes and thought 'Idiot. That's why I'm having so much difficulty. You don't even have a clue about your first mate's feelings. How can you understand my feelings like that?'

Then she said, "I don't know but I can use this to make him pay more money."

"Nami? You have some creepy smile on your face and you have berry on your eyes," said a sweating Luffy.

Nami's face returned to normal and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the information Luffy," Nami said.

"What information? I wanted to test some other smell with you. Usopp is scared so he won't help me and doing it alone is boring," Luffy said.

"Ah, sorry. Wait.. smell? That's right I forgot! Go take a shower or Chopper will find out that something is wrong!" Nami half yelled to him so that Zoro won't wake up.

"Why?" asked a dumbfounded Luffy.

"Because we slept together so my smell must still be on your body," Nami said with a blush.

"If you understand go take a shower and change your clothes," she said again.

"But I like your smell," Luffy was pouting.

Nami blushed more and said "There is no 'but'. Go take a shower, NOW."

"Ok," a still pouting Luffy stood up and went to the bathroom.

Nami thought 'It's not like I wanted to erase your smell too, you know,' as if Luffy can hear her thoughts.

She went to the front of the ship to make sure that the ship was on course. She wants her date with Luffy after all. If they reach the island by tomorrow morning, she will have lunch and the afternoon with him. If she was lucky, she will have the evening too. She just hopes that the log won't reset in less than half a day.

Nami was steering the helm for quite a while. Luffy took his shower and went to the dining room. He wore the same clothes but the cardigan and the sash were black, and the short was yellow. Zoro woke up and went there too, as well as everyone else. Nami was the last one.

"HEY MARIMO, TAKE YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY TABLE!" Nami was surprised by the sudden yelling of Sanji. If it was any other day, he would have swooned over her at the moment she opened the door.

"Do you really think you can order me? Or did you forget who the slave is today?" Zoro said to Sanji with a smirk.

Sanji immediately shut himself and was murmuring curses.

"SANJI, MORE FOOD!" yelled a grinning Luffy.

"Yes, yes, I know," Sanji said as he returned to the kitchen.

Nami went to Robin and asked "What's happening?"

Robin smiled and said "Did you forget the prize of the winners in yesterday's game?"

Nami thought a little and said "Oh, yes. You can choose between making the losers your slaves today or make a wish tomorrow."

So much happened yesterday and she only cared for the wish so she completely forgot the slave thing.

"So that's why…" Nami pointed toward a certain swordman.

"Usopp, make a better work! My shoes aren't well polished," Zoro complained to Usopp.

"Why don't you ask Sanji? I thought that you would only torture him," Usopp said while polishing Zoro's shoes.

"He used the 'I'm already cooking for Luffy and everyone so I can't take orders for now' excuse, so I thought you must be lonely," Zoro said with a frown for Sanji's excuse and amusement for Usopp's part.

"I'M NOT," Usopp yelled.

"Yohohohoho, Usopp-san, you must accept your defeat and listen to Zoro-san," Brook said while drinking his moning tea.

"He's right, Usopp. Losers must listen to the winners. That's the rules," Franky said.

"You guys are talking too much even though you lost the game," Usopp said.

"Oi Usopp, bring me some drink, I'm thirsty," Luffy said.

Nami was looking at the whole scene and she couldn't help but feel pity for Usopp and Sanji. She was happy that Luffy and Zoro are not some pirates that use their status as captain and vice-captain to make them do whatever they want every day. It would be hell.

"So the guys used the first prize. And we girls have chosen the second prize," Nami said to Robin.

"Seems like it," Robin said.

…

Zoro was thinking about using the second prize for making his debt disappear. But when he was thinking what is better between making Sanji his slave for one day and making his debt disappear, he thought that the first one was really tempting. And when he thought about it, if he makes his debt disappear, Nami will be so mad that at the next opportunity, she will put back the debt that he erased and double it. That's just how unreasonable she is when it concerns money. He decided to take the debt to his grave and enjoy life by making the cook's life a living hell.

"Oi Sanji, I want some sky fish," Luffy asked.

Sanji was burning up, "WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE SKY FISH IN MY FRIDGE?"

Luffy looked blankly at him, "Don't know. I just want some so make it."

Zoro was laughing hard; Luffy was a natural born sadist for cooks. He was already doing a better work than himself even though he doesn't want to make the cook's life a living hell.

At the other side of the table, Nami sighed loudly. It was going to be a long day.

**I hope that you liked it, even though I know it's not enough for the 1 month and a half worth of waiting. But now that I don't have to think about Zoro's debt, it will be easier to do things now. I don't know if the next chapter will have big LuNa moments but you can at least appreciate Luffy and Zoro's sadism. Poor Sanji… and Usopp (he won't take as much as Sanji) ;)**

**And for the smell of all the character's, I just used the information that Oda gave us when he answered the fans question at the SBS of each volumes of One Piece. You can find their favorites foods or what they don't like. All the information about the birthday of new characters, their age are told by Oda on the SBS. Even Nami and Robin's three sizes XD He is a funny guy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. I'm extremely sorry for the wait. I could have posted this chapter two weeks ago but my computer switched off on its own while I was writing this chapter. So I had to do it from scratch and I was too lazy. On top of that, my computer started switching off daily until I couldn't start it anymore so I send it for repair and it's started to work again. I loved the few reviews that were sent for the last chapter. They give me the power to write this chapter again. Anyway, I hope you will find a good time in this chapter.**

Everyone was eating their breakfast at the dining room. Luffy was eating everything as usual, as if he didn't know the difference between breakfast and lunch. Zoro decided to let Usopp eat what he can before he returns to polish his shoes. Everyone was talking and laughing like usual. Everyone…, except Sanji that dreaded what will happen after breakfast. He couldn't use the 'I'm cooking for everyone so I can't take your order' reason once they finished eating. No…, he could still use the 'I have to wash the dishes and then prepare lunch' excuse. But the problem will be after that. He will have too much free time between lunch and dinner. He didn't want to think about what they will do to him.

"Sanji's food is delicious, as always," said Luffy. He was still eating everything that is in reach, which means everything beside Zoro's plate that was guarded by his sword.

"True, but I wished that you made some hamburgers," said Franky.

"It's not healthy to eat hamburgers at breakfast," said Chopper.

Franky lifted his sunglasses and told him "I'm a cyborg so it SUPER doesn't matter."

"You should listen to the doctor, Franky-san," said Brook while drinking his tea.

Chopper then jumped swiftly on the table and said while dancing "Idiot. I won't be happy even if you called me like that."

"It's really delicious," Luffy said. "I wish I can eat Sanji's food until I die."

Sanji then said with a chuckle "I'm sure that you will ask me food even on your deathbed."

Everyone was laughing. Nami didn't like the fact that they were talking about Luffy's death but what Sanji said was true so she couldn't help herself.

Zoro then smirked "Why don't you marry him? That way he can cook for you until one of you die."

Sanji's face was filled with disgust and yelled "DON'T SAY SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING, MARIMO!"

Luffy then said "What are you saying Zoro? Sanji is not a woman."

Zoro turned to him and said "If that's the problem, we just have to find some weird devil fruit that can change a man into a woman."

Sanji shuddered. He can't tell that he met someone with that ability. He is sure that Luffy won't remember that specific devil fruit if the name of the okama was not pronounced.

Luffy crossed his arm and said "I think I've seen that ability somewhere. But that's not the problem; I don't want to marry because I want to be free."

Nam's eyes went wide at what he said. If he doesn't want to marry from the start, she can't hope to find a way to be with him. She tried to maintain her composure but her eyes stung a little. She was glad that she was at the opposite side of Luffy so that nobody will look at her now.

Two people looked at her reaction after what Luffy said: Robin that immediately sensed Nami's change of expression and Zoro that said the joke about Sanji marrying Luffy to tease Sanji AND Nami. He was now feeling a little guilty. Fortunately for him, Robin had an idea.

"Luffy, if you marry with a good cook, she can make all you want without demanding money or beating you for asking too much," she said with a smile.

Luffy looked surprised "That's true?!"

"Yes," she responded while thinking 'that depends but my goal is to make Luffy have an interest in marriage, even if it's small. After that we can tell him later that it means spending the rest of your life with a woman you love and he will probably forget that it must be a good cook… I think I'd make a great psychologist.' She chuckled to herself.

Luffy then said with a grin "So we have to recruit a female cook. Two cook is better than one."

Sanji was not pleased with the 'new cook idea' but he liked the 'new woman idea' so he didn't know what to say.

"I think it's better to throw the actual cook away. We don't need his shit if we get a new cook," Zoro said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHITTY MARIMO," Sanji yelled.

Nami was even more depressed until Robin murmured to her "I can recommend you some great cooking book, Nami."

Nami looked at her and suddenly changed mood "Please, I will do anything you want for that."

Robin smiled and said "I don't need anything but I think you better do it quickly before some rival appear before you."

She nodded. "I know how to cook decently but I need to be better if I want to satisfy Luffy."

Robin was happy that she succeeded in making Luffy have a very small interest in marriage and making Nami have a little hope. Nami doesn't really have to be better at cooking but it won't hurt anyone.

…

Time passed and it was now afternoon, after lunch. The girls went to the library. Nami always went there do make her maps and Robin loves books, so nobody thought that it was weird (**note: Nami and Robin are wearing the clothes they are wearing on the cover page of chapter 692)**. Franky was steering the wheel after taking orders from Nami while the rest of the crew were on the lawn deck. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were just laying there. Brook and Sanji were sitting on the bench while Zoro was sitting on the lawn thinking about what he could order to Sanji.

"Oi Marimo, if you don't have anything to do, I will just prepare something for my angels," said Sanji.

"Just wait there. It's not like they will die if they don't have their cocktails or any stupid drinks that you make for them," Zoro said plainly.

"Angels are delicate beings so they need my attention, you shitty Marimo," Sanji responded.

"I'm boooooooorrrred," Luffy said. "Usopp… dance."

"LIKE HELL I WILL." Usopp slapped him.

"Good idea, Luffy," Zoro said. "It's an order, so Usopp and shitty cook will dance for us."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sanji yelled.

"No, but I'm a nice guy. Brook can you sing something that will make them dance mad?" Zoro asked.

Franky came down and said, "If there is music, I will be in too."

Then Luffy and Chopper jumped in and said "If everyone dances we will dance too!"

"I don't have complaints. You can do whatever you want," said Zoro.

Brook then stood up with his guitar. "Well, in that case, please listen to my new single 'New World'!"

"Yes, Soul King!" everyone beside Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"Ero-cook, bring some vine before that. It will be better looking at the show while drinking," Zoro said with a smirk.

Sanji was compelled to do it and returned with a barrel and a cup.

"You can start now," Zoro told them.

The group danced for almost ten minutes. Brook singed two songs and Zoro was having so much fun watching this. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were doing their usual stuff. Chopper was with his chopsticks and Franky was doing his poses and shaking his hips. But Sanji was hilarious. You would think that he would dance perfectly but if he does, it's only for impressing girls. If there is no woman, he can't bring himself to dance like he does for them.

Zoro was laughing and drinking the whole time. After a while they got tired and they were all laying down on the lawn. Robin finished taking the cooking books to Nami so she went outside, where the guys were, while Nami stayed to read the books until she was bored or felt like sleeping.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked to the guys while she went to sit beside Zoro.

Usopp stuck out his tongue, "We are exhausted from dancing so we are resting before Zoro find another weird idea to torture us."

"Well, it must have been tiring but…" Robin started.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"…can you explain me why he is sleeping?" Robin asked.

Luffy said "Don't know. He must be bored from waiting…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"DON'T SLEEP TOO!" Usopp yelled.

The bubble that came from Zoro's nose popped and he started to wake up "What's up? The shitty cook is dead? Why didn't you wake me before?"

"Don't dream too much shitty Marimo. I won't die before you and when I die, I will even write "loser" on your corpse to prove it," Sanji said with a smirk while standing up.

"HUH?! LIKE HELL I WILL DIE BEFORE YOU! I WILL EVEN WRITE "LOSER" ON YOUR COFFIN AND SPIT ON IT!" Zoro said, now head to head with Sanji.

"HUUUH?! LIKE HELL! I WILL WRITE "LOSER" ON YOU GRAVE, JUST BESIDE YOUR NAME, AND SHIT ON IT," Sanji said.

Ignoring them, Usopp turned to Luffy and the others and said "I'm starting to be bored now. Anyone has got an idea, something that doesn't use too much stamina. I'm still tired after dancing that much."

Usopp shivered sensing some sadistic look. He forgot that Robin was still there. Even if she didn't take the first prize of the game, she is the most sadistic member of the crew. Nami might be more sadistic physically because she seems to like beating them all, but Robin was something else. She was the one scaring them with her gory thoughts after all.

Robin was thinking but didn't seem to have an idea until she heard something that came from Zoro while he was insulting Sanji.

"I will be sure to make you a pink funeral with a pink tomb. I will tell everyone that it was your last wish. Everyone will laugh at that and the entire world will know of that," Zoro said.

Sanji cringed at the thought, "Don't even dare you shitty Marimo!"

Robin smiled and called, "Zoro, I think that you may find my idea interesting."

Zoro turned to her and said, "Well, if it's you I'm sure that it will be more than interesting."

He lends his ear to her and started listening to her. Seeing them so close made Sanji so jealous that he didn't notice Zoro's eye going wide and soon after that a smirk more evil than any bad guys that they have seen was forming.

Usopp shivered more. "Um… Zoro… Please tell me that I'm not involved in this."

Zoro didn't bother responding to him and told to Robin, "Please start preparing things."

"I will ask help from Nami too, I think that she will be thrilled by my idea," Robin said.

She turned to Chopper and asked help to transport something.

Sanji then asked to Robin, "Robin-chan, if you would like I can help too, you know?"

Robin turned to him, "I know but if you know what we will do to you and Usopp, you would think that it's not fair to have helped in what's going to happen to you."

Sanji gulped as Robin walked away. Nami was more than thrilled by the idea and she decided that she can read books later. Robin and Nami were preparing many things while Chopper was transporting many things down the lawn deck. They finally came down with everything.

"Na..Nami-san…Ro..Ro..Robin-chan, can you explain what this is?" Sanji said pointing at a small table with many unfamiliar products on it.

"Well, it's a make-up table," Nami responded as Usopp and Sanji's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding us right?" Usopp asked. He was sweating but not as much as Sanji.

Nami smiled sweetly and responded, "No."

Usopp and Sanji's faces went blank.

Zoro coughed so that everyone looked at him. "Well, I have the honor, the disgust and the joy to present you the first and probably the last OKAMA FASHION SHOW."

At that moment, all the guys beside Zoro, Sanji and Usopp had their jaw drop to the floor.

"Okama…" Luffy started.

"…fashion…" Brook continued.

"…show," Franky finished.

Sanji and Usopp had all their colors removed from their body and clothes. They could see tears flowing down their colorless faces.

Luffy and Brook started laughing hard, so much that they were rolling on the floor. Zoro looked like he was going to do the same but he was enduring it since he was the one explaining and that wouldn't be cool to laugh midway. Nami and Robin were just smiling sweetly. Chopper felt pity for them so he was enduring it too and Franky, before laughing said "I didn't know that lying all years and lusting after every beauty lead to this sort of karma. Well I can understand for the latter."

Zoro continued his explanation and was looking as if he would laugh at each word if he stops enduring it. "Normally, with just two people to do the make-up and choosing the clothes, it wouldn't be much of a fashion show but with Robin's ability, two people are more than enough. If our top models are professional enough to be fast at changing in the aquarium room, preparing for his/her next entry while the other is posing in front of everyone, we can have a great show. What's more Brook will play an appropriate music for this show so that it can be more enjoyable."

Usopp was still in the same state and was muttering things while looking at the sky. "I'm… a… great warrior… of the sea… I'm… a… man… of …the…sea…A…man…"

Sanji's sealed memories came haunting him again. He murmured, "That… nightmare… again…"

Robin then said "Well, we'll be going inside doing their make-up and preparing their clothes so that we can look at the show too."

She turned to Nami "I will let you do their make up while I will be selecting their clothes and separate them in two lines, one for each of them."

"So that will be twenty clothes for each of them. I even have blonde wigs and brown ones too, so you can put the wigs with matching clothes. I don't have twenty of them so just put numbers on them so that they can see which wig is matched with the clothes they will wear," Nami told her as they entered in the aquarium room with the sulking two and Chopper who put the desk and the clothes inside the room.

The guys sweat dropped and Franky said "I don't know why they bought all these weird dress and wigs but I have a feeling that it was something they planned all along." He started feeling pity for the poor guys and everyone, even Zoro to Sanji, felt the same way. He had a glimpse of some of the clothes they took inside and he shivered just at the sight. While some were normal, they were things that even the girls wouldn't wear.

Why would they buy things like that? Some questions are better left unanswered in this world, for their own dignity.

**Warning: The following content can make people see nightmares or change the positive image of the two characters named Usopp and Sanji just by reading the description. If you don't want to puke or something, I suggest you to avoid the descriptions or just avoid reading what follows. I don't know what's the better song or music for an okama fashion show so I will just let you chose freely.**

The door opens slowly.

"Brook, music please," Zoro said after the girls sat down. Nami sat with Luffy on the lawn and Robin sat with Zoro on the bench.

Franky held a mic. "Well I don't have much work but I will at least present our two top models for their first show."

"First…," Franky started.

Someone with long brown and curly hair and a long nose appeared. That person wore a white sundress that was supposed to show the cleavage of the woman that was supposed to wear it. However that person was not only flat but had a well built chest. The dress was designed so that it hugged the girl's slim waist but that person had the six packs lines on it. That person wore two white high heels and was walking awkwardly. On top of that, that person, or should we say, that alien had mascara and many other make-up on his face, including lip-stick.

Franky continued "QUEEN OF SNIPERS, USOKKO!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USOKKO, YOU BASTARD?!" Usokko yelled.

This made them laugh even harder. Luffy was laying on the floor while clutching his stomach. He rolled on the floor with Brook who has done his best to continue playing until Franky called him Usokko. Zoro was laughing so much that he had tears coming out of his eye. Robin was laughing sweetly with a hand covering her mouth and Chopper on her lap. Nami couldn't sit anymore; she fell on Luffy and started laughing with him too.

What made them laugh even more was when Usopp tried to turn around and started to walk like a woman while saying "Sanji-chan, it's your turn my girl."

Franky was one of the first to stop laughing. He turned to Brook "Oi Brook, I know it will be hard but you have to play or the mood will be ruined."

"Sorry, I laughed so much that my stomach started hurting me… even if I don't have any stomach Yohohohohoho," Brook said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; we will now present our second top model…," Franky started again.

This alien had long blond hair and heavy make-up on its face. The alien wore a short pink dress that even woman wouldn't want to wear it, the one that Okamas would call cute. The lip-stick had gone past the lip and made the alien look like it had big lips. (**note: the one he wore at the Okama island XD)**

'How come this stupid dress was on this ship ?! It must be some sick joke of fate!' Sanji thought.

Franky continued "PINK LEG, SANJI-CHAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING "PINK LEG", YOU SHITTY CYBORG."

To be continued… or not (the Okama show, I mean)

**Well, I hope you didn't feel disappointed in what you've read. There wasn't any romance and I'm not confident enough to say I've got a great humor sense. I've been a little influenced by Oda and now I'm using disgusting image to make people laugh. I don't know if it worked like for Oda but I hope to have some review.**

**I wanted to tell you that I have an idea for a new story, a Romance, Hurt/Comfort story. I don't like the hurt/comfort much but I've got a great idea after remembering a fanfic named **_**Without you **_**made by **bitter-cAnDy-sweet. **It's a fanfic where Luffy heard Nami insulting him while talking to some guys to make them lower their guards and rob their treasure or something like that. So when she saw Luffy, she was shocked to see him because she didn't mean anything she had said. The writer didn't write anything beside the first chapter. There was someone that tried to do his version with that beginning but it was not very satisfiying. I will do my version with a more serious Luffy that will try to change all the thing that Nami used to the insults like carefree, childlish etc… And the story will be about Nami doing her best to bring back his old self. There won't be adventures with OCs because I don't like OCs. Only the author that made them can fully appreciate a story with them. I'm sure you won't be disappointed (even if you might be disappointed by my English ^^). I'm starting it when I will finish this one so it will take time. Anyway, thank you for reading and leave a review please ^^ **


End file.
